


Words

by ShadeShadow234



Category: Noragami
Genre: F/M, Look out for that bus, May Or May Not Be Continued, Romance?, Soulmate AU, hint of whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeShadow234/pseuds/ShadeShadow234
Summary: Hiyori gets her soul mates first words on her palm, age eighteen.Yato gets his on his forearm, age eighteen thousand.Or, the time Yato and Hiyori met under circumstances that are very different, yet the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **slams hands on table** HERE I GO, ATTEMPT AT ROMANCE NUMERO UNO  
> Seriously though, let me know if I make mistakes that make this less enjoyable, ok? (Also if anyone could suggest tags that would be lovely)

Hiyori had always wished her words might be something like 'Want to see my Jungle Savate?', or 'Here, I'll sign this for you'. Maybe even 'I've been to shy to say so before, but I love you Hiyori!'

Instead, what she woke up to one night was 'You can see me?'

Hoo boy.

* * *

 

Yato sighed, leaning back against a bench, and ignoring the little dog which had curled up at his feet. There he remained for a moment, before lurching forwards again with a frustrated shout. "Why does every one want me to find their soulmate! I'm a God of fortune, not of love!" Leaning back again, he grumbled to himself. "It's not like gods can get soul mates anyway, we're pretty much stuck alone." (He resolutely ignored the words on the his forearm from Sakura.)

At least, Yato was. Other gods found love with their Shinki, a somewhat dangerous relationship if things went sour, or with other gods. But a minor god like Yato was pretty much doomed to spend their very, very long life alone.

Then, his phone rang once more and Yato was off to work again.

* * *

 

Hiroyi showed the words to her parents, and friends, but unfortunately they too failed to make sense of them.

* * *

 

It's wasn't until Milord was nestled safely in his jumper did Yato begin to feel a burning over his forearm, where Sakura's words once lay. Almost frantically, disbelievingly, he pulled the tracksuit sleeve up, and watched as new words etched their way onto his skin, Sakura's naught but a faint imprint under the bright writing.

'Milord!'

Yaboku's breath caught in his throat. Soon.

* * *

 

Hiyori wasn't quite sure why she felt the urge to look for the stupidly named cat, yet somehow she'd ended up next to a busy road, calling the cats name. As a nearby streetlight went off, and as the traffic slowed, Hiyori glanced over the street, a scruffy looking man with a tracksuit halfway across the currently vacated road caught her eye. More specifically, the little cat peeking out of his shirt did, and a surprised "Milord!" Burst from her lips before she could catch herself.

She then found herself staring into hopeful yet scared breathtakingly blue eyes locked with her own. "You can see me?"

And it was like her world clicked into place.

* * *

 

Yato had almost been too scared to dare hope he would find a new soulmate. Yet, when a surprised gasp of 'Milord!' Came from in front of him, he found himself locking eyes with the magenta eyed stranger standing on the side of the street. "You can see me?" ' _Stupid Stupid Stupid, of course she can! She's not thinking the cats flying_!' Or, at least, Yato hoped she didn't think that. He wasn't sure what he'd do if his soulmate forgot him nine times out of ten.

  
And either way, it was him she was staring at, not the cat.

* * *

 

The two were so caught up in the moment that neither of them noticed the kitten escape from Yato's grasp. That wasn't all too important, in the grand scheme of things... It was just a shame neither of them saw the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> To continue, or to not continue. That is the question.


End file.
